Mistletoe Mayhem
by tinlizzie82
Summary: #3 in my series of Christmas stories. The prompt for this one was: Tony/Abby, fooling around under the mistletoe. Well, there's fooling around and then there's ... fooling around. This story has a bit of both.


_A/N: This is my first time writing this pairing so I hope I did okay._

**Mistletoe Mayhem**

Tony walked into Abby's lab only to be stopped dead by the clutter there. Every available surface was covered with Christmas decorations, glittering tinsel garlands competing for space with paper snowflakes and several poinsettias, which Tony was relieved to see did notcome in black. There was even a lighted plastic Santa, whose rotund body was currently functioning as a stand for several wreaths.

"Jeez, Abby, what's all this stuff for?" Tony asked her.

"I designated myself the official decorator for the NCIS Christmas party."

"Uh, since when do we decorate for that?"

"Exactly." Then she started to bounce to the beat of the song blasting through her sound system. "Yes! my favorite Christmas song."

"How can you tell?" Tony asked, pausing in his inspection of the decorations to try to listen for anything even remotely holiday themed about the song. He loved her, but even after being together for quite a while, her musical tastes baffled him.

"There are bells in it, Scrooge." she said before she turned her attention back to her computer, still bouncing a bit to a beat that only she could discern.

Tony cocked his head and listened again, to no avail. He would just have to take her word for it. Besides, his attention had just been distracted by something he had found. Set off to one side, in a safe place between a couple of centrifuges, was a smallish bunch of green-leaved twigs tied together with a red satin ribbon.

Mistletoe.

It was more than Tony could resist, he picked up the sprig and snuck over behind Abby. Then, holding it above her head, he bent over and kissed the back of her neck. A little shiver ran up Abby's spine when she felt his lips but she waved a hand behind herself to shoo him away.

"I can't Tony, I have to finish processing this evidence so I can start decorating."

"Now who's the Scrooge. Besides, you have no choice ... I found it," he proclaimed as he flourished the bunch of greenery.

Abby couldn't resist the smile he was giving her. Heck, she couldn't resist _him_ period. With an answering grin of her own, she swiveled in her chair, looked up, and deliberately licked her bright red lips. Tony didn't need any more of an invitation.

Still holding the mistletoe aloft above their heads, he reached his free hand down, his fingers encircling the back of her neck, and kissed her. He had intended to leave it at that, but Abby ran her hands up under his jacket and pulled him close. The next thing he knew, her lips were opening underneath his and he could taste the lingering fruity residue of CafPow as his tongue explored her mouth. _I must be the only guy in the universe who finds the taste of an energy drink an aphrodisiac_, he thought to himself.

Then he stopped thinking altogether when Abby snugged herself up against him, one leg on either side of his hips. He dropped the mistletoe onto the counter and ran his hand up her smooth thigh and under her short skirt. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and he could feel the vibrations of it all the way to his toes.

With one hand on her back and the other on her bottom, he pulled her tight against himself. She wiggled a bit and another wave of desire bloomed deep in his belly. Just when he was starting to really enjoy himself, he felt her hands on his chest, pushing him away.

"Tony, you're going to have to hold that thought until later," she told him with a sexy chuckle.

"Like Christmas party later? You are going to hang this stuff aren't you?" he asked.

"Well, we might have to be a little more, uh, discreet in public, but I'm definitely going to hang it. I can't wait - it's going to be the best part of the party. Just think about who we can push under it."

"Palmer?" Tony suggested. "But who do we want under it with him?"

"Ziva would do nicely. Can't you just see it, she'd be swooping in for the kill and he'd start almost stuttering."

Tony arranged his face into the best approximation of Palmer's usual bemused expression he could manage. "I ... uh ... I ... uh ...thank you, Ziva," he said in a pretty good impersonation of the autopsy gremlin. "Who next?"

"McGee and, hmm ..."

"Gibbs!" Tony practically shouted.

"Oh God, yes!" Abby said clapping her hands.

"Can't you just see McGee with his face all scrunched up, eyes closed and ready to take one for the team ..."

"... And Gibbs giving him his very best death stare," Abby said as she tried to produce that look herself.

Tony erupted into laughter and Abby gave him an answering shove in feigned annoyance. "Somehow it just doesn't look the same on you, Abbs," he explained. "Now, who shall we pick for Ducky?"

She gave up trying to glare and let her face relax back into its usual happy expression. "I think any of the women would love to find themselves under the mistletoe with our Scottish gentleman. I know I would."

"Hey, you're already claimed!" Tony said in mock indignation.

"Oh, I like it when you get jealous, Tony, so I might just keep the Duckman for myself," Abby said as Tony pretended to glare at her.

"No fair, you've got me and you have to spread the love around. So, who will it be?" Then he stepped back and imitated Ducky's chivalrous manner. "And whom do I have the pleasure of kissing this lovely afternoon?" he asked as he bowed slightly and took Abby's hand in his own.

"Ah ... Marge, from the secretarial pool. She always looks as if she could use a bit of fun."

"Delighted," said Tony as he bent and pressed his lips to her hand.

Abby giggled and fanned herself. "Are you sure I can't have Ducky?"

"Not a chance. I'm your man, both at the party and ... later, because I am _so_ bringing this home with us," Tony replied as he picked up the mistletoe and waggled it in front of her.

Abby grinned and then planted a quick kiss on his lips. "God, I just love Christmas," she said.


End file.
